Zufadt Wiki
Zufadt came to life on June 19, 2008 as a creation of ExiledKraken a.k.a. Cyberote. Zufadt would become a classic and Cyberote's hardest-hitting and longest-running series. Zufadt features crazy characters getting into even crazier situations that are just borderline random. Zufadt spawned two seasons including a movie and branched into Zufadt Zvanzig. Zufadt features two main characters Kevyn and Ross, as well as several popular side-characters such as Mega Salmon, Sam, Vony and Evan. 'RECEPTION' Cyberote's targeted group was a forum by the name of IFCA, and his friends. IFCA at first didn't quite know what to think of it, as it was funny and included one of their more popular members, Vony, but it lacked energy and motion. But as Cyberote kept dishing out episodes, IFCA started getting a little more used to the feel of Zufadt and soon it was known by all frequent posters. Zufadt even has a few hit fans such as Vony, SpicyZorro36, Haseo, and Draxor. 'SEASON 2 ' Season 2 arrived with better art, a larger cast, and weird background sound effects. Though the separation of IFCA damaged the fanbase a bit. The episodes still came, though. The new episodes were as well-recieved as the first seasons, if not better! Reception was quite positive with the addition of funny new characters and the sound effects. Season 2 would only dish out 8 episodes, but was finished off with a 30-minute movie. Season 2 marked the creation of many great new characters such as Mr. Jay, French Guy, Deh Zebra and Big Acker. 'ZUFADT: THE MOVIE' Zufadt: The Movie exploded on Youtube on Zufadts 2-year anniversary. The long anticipated movie was loved by the fans. The story involved the capture of Mega Salmon. When Kevyn and Ross found out, they took it upon themselves to seek out the giant salmon and bring him back to Zufadt where he belongs. Zufadt The Movie clocked in at 30 minutes, being about as long as the whole first season of Zufadt put together. The movie housed many iconic moments such as Evan taking Sam's weiner, Kevyn losing his arch-angel powers and the arrival of non-fictional band Angel Eye of Deception. 'ZUFADT ZVANZIG' Instead of creating a third season of Zufadt Random Town, Cyberote instead decided to create a whole new Zufadt. The new series would involve the same characters, but the episodes would remain more straight-forward instead of random events occurring to shape the episodes. Zvanzig takes place 3 years after Zufadt The Movie in the year 2013. Fans were greeted with a polished, new art style and an all new direction. Though things took a turn for the worse when the writing became un-Zufadt-ish around episode 7. Zvanzig was lightly criticised for not having the same, good ol Zufadt feel to it. As a result, Cyberote quit Zvanzig in March 2011. SEASON 3 After 8 months of silence, on December 28, 2011, the first episode of Zufadt Random Town Season 3 appeared on YouTube. The season begins one month after Zufadt: The Movie ends, thus taking place 3 years before Zvanzig. Season 3 would come to fix all the problems that occured in Zvanzig such as the "un-Zufadt-ish" writing and rediculous plot events. Season 3 is to be a "polished, updated take on what made Zufadt great in the first place." This new season would also see the beginning of Deh Slug, a little creature hidden in each episode for fans to search for and find. Category:Browse